In Fairy Tail Academy: Renewed Version
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: In a Fairy Tail modern Japan AU that includes school, Student Council, teachers, students and everything clearly means "crazy." Let's see if you can keep up with our students from the school that everyone thought was misspelled, Fairy Tail Academy! [Rewritten version] [Future Romance]


_This is the edited and improved version of the story **In Fairy Tail Academy**. I reread the original one, and I wasn't in the least satisfied with it. I have to fix some errors—which, I guess, are a lot. So that is the reason why I am going to be making a better one. It's still the same plot, characters and scenes. All that's different is just the grammar and how I describe it. __Well, it depends on how the story progresses, you know, with the changes and all that. _The story was like, a year ago and a few months, and I was kinda retarded that time so I just want to fix it. It's really embarrassing to know that some people that I know read it already. *sigh* Anyway, that's all I could say. See you in the next author's note! x

**(January 17, 2014** – Friday)

**Extra Note**: _Don't you think FF's new scroll is so modernized and cool? Lol never mind._

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
"Heartfilia, Lucy"

**Chapter Summary**  
_New school. New life. The school is kinda not really linguistic and not an ace in spelling, so maybe Lucy happened to think that her father isn't in his right mind when he was choosing the PERFECT school for her. Pretty much a bad start since Lucy had to meet the weirdest bunch of people she'd ever met the moment she entered. And why did Lucy have to be involved with the Student Council on her very first day?_

...

"If only... If only mother was here, then this would've had never happened..." a blonde-haired teenager muttered to herself, staring at the ground.

She strode by the street, wearing a school uniform of one of the country's 'best' schools. Looking at the cobblestone of the sidewalk, she stuffed her hands on her skirt pockets, sighing exasperatedly. Her father had forced her to go to an academy located in the city of Magnolia in Fiore and live in a mansion her father had designed and construct for her stay in the country.

Her father is a professional and rich entrepreneur who owns several large corporations and companies. He is popularly known as a powerful and dominant man. And that is one of the reasons why the girl can't do anything about it._  
_

After her mother's death years ago, her father hadn't given her the attention she needed as she grew up. He would leave and neglect her on her own, no matter how much she tried to make him proud of her. But he never really cared about anything she did for him. All he had in his mind was money and business. He was hypnotized by those silly little things. He's too... _materialistic_. He gets what he wants. And now, he's forcing her to go to a school she wasn't even prepared for._  
_

The girl has a sad life, pretty much. She had forgotten the feeling of love and affection. It had been for a long time. She never had any friends. Just her family... Maybe she _did _have a "friend," all of the people in her household, everyone except her father she had despised so much. He even blames her for her mother's death.

She sighed once more and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "Just forget about it... It doesn't even matter anymore." Convincing herself is the best thing she could do.

Today's her first day. And she had heard that her new school is called _Fairy Tail Academy_. She thought that maybe her father isn't really on his right mind to decide that she should attend this school, because it's already obvious they don't know how to spell properly. Isn't it supposed to be called Fairy Tale and not Fairy Tail? She guesses that the founder was drunk when he made the school.

Joking aside, the blonde didn't want to step inside the campus. But she had to do it, whether she likes it or she likes it. No escape.

**[Line Break]**

She was standing before the entrance of the school, confused. She didn't know where to go.

Until _help_ arrived. "Hey. You seem lost?" A guy who looked like around 16 years of age approached the blonde with a smile, blue-tinted glasses covered his eyes. She simply raised a brow at him. And then another teen went beside the strawberry-blonde guy, but this time, he has raven hair and droopy onyx-blue eyes, and he continued his friend's statement, "We can help you out around the school."

The girl blinked at them for a short second and nodded slightly. "Sure. All I need is to go to the principal's office." She acknowledged their offer. Well, she needed to go there. And these guys seems kind and helpful and they look pretty stupid, so why not?

The two guys grinned at her and motioned her to follow her. She merely gave her shoulders a shrug as a response, trailing behind them in strides.

...

As they were on the wide corridors of the school on the way to the office, the guy with glasses decided to strike a conversation. "You must be new around here, huh?" He looked behind his shoulder to let her know he was talking to her.

"Obviously." She nodded her head.

The raven-head snickered at his friend, who just wore a scowl on his face but beamed immediately. "Ah, is that so? I'm Loke Leo Astral, Class 2-B. I'm from the Student Council." He offered her his hand in front of her as they walked. The blonde stared at his hand for a short while and took it, shaking it gently.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster, Class 1-A. Student Council, as well. _Yoroshiku*_." The ravenette gave her a toothy grin, offering his hand as well. The girl's eyebrows rose and gave his hand a shake, nodding her head at him as acknowledgement.

"You too." She gave them both a small smile.

"What's your name?" Loke asked the girl, stopping in front of large twin doors.

The girl yawned and replied with half-lidded eyes. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Half-Jap, Half-Brit. I was raised in the United States." She swept her hand on imaginary dust on her uniform.

Hearing that, Loke and Gray sputtered in utter shock. "H-H-Heartfilia?!" Both men's right eye twitched. "So you're the heiress of the Heartfilia Conglomerate Railways?!" Gray gawked at her, his mouth wide open as if it was waiting for a fly to enter.

Lucy raised her a blonde brow. "Ah..." her voice trailed off.

"And you're a princess?!" Loke finished the question. Now this time, Lucy's mouth curved up to a smirk.

"Well... you seem to know some things about me... are you guys stalkers?" She said humorously, putting her hands on her hips. Loke and Gray then shook their head vigorously as an answer.

"N-No! It's all over the country, that's all!" Loke retorted, waving his hand in front of him. Gray nodded his head in agreement and defense.

Lucy snickered, "I'm just kidding. To be honest, my father's the one who owns the companies and he runs the family. I'm just his daughter," she explained shortly. "And I'm not thinking about inheriting the family business. Not really interested." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

With that said, Gray's eyebrows raised up high to his forehead. "Eh..." he begun. "Really? So what about your mother? What does she think about it?" His tone was so curious, Lucy wanted to answer. But hearing the word _mother_, she frowned deeply, her smirk disappearing.

"My mother?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she said it. "She's dead." Lucy stated sternly, not giving in to her emotions. No matter how many years it has been, she still feels a painful pang on her heart every time she thinks about her deceased mother. She was her idol... her hero... and she was gone... for a long time...

Gray and Loke gasped, realizing it's a sensitive topic. "Oh... sorry about that. Forget I asked." Gray sheepishly scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, it's okay... I get that kind of reaction a lot." She tried to laugh but it turned out as a silent _heh_. She faced the doors in front of them. "Anyway, why don't we enter? The principal must be waiting." She said, turning the knob to the office.

"S-Sure." Both male students snapped out of their daze as they helped her push the door open, revealing a huge and wide office. Lucy's eyes widened a bit in astonishment, while Loke and Gray started to lounge inside the office.

The room has elegant full-sized windows up to the ceiling and blue and red carpets designed the floor. Small palm trees in plant pots were pushed to every corner of the office. In the center was a desk made out of rich wood, and in front of it were black leather sofas. Near the door was another desk, except it is white and a smaller one. On the walls were paintings and portraits of landscapes, philosophers and what Lucy assumed to be the former principals of the school. The walls were colored smooth cream. A golden and luxurious chandelier was hanging from the high ceiling.

It was simple yet so sophisticated.

A small old man sat on the chair behind the desk in the center. _He must be the principal. _Lucy thought to herself, staring at him.

"Yo, Master Mak,*" Loke greeted the man, sitting on one of the sofas. _Master? _"She's the transfer student." Gray took a seat on the principal's desk, but the old man ignored him. Lucy faced the principal and gave him a nod.

"We need her class and stuff. You know, her info." Gray finished the statement, shrugging his shoulders in the moment. The old man's face lit up to a smile.

"Oh! So you're the transfer student Mr. Heartfilia had talked about!" He exclaimed in glee. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the school principal." He introduced himself as he and Lucy shook hands. Lucy smiled back at him.

"Back at you, sir." She withdrew her hand and placed it on her side.

Makarov started to browse through papers and envelopes. After a short while, he took out a white paper and read it from the down up. His eyebrows raised. "So, Ms. Heartfilia, is it—?" Lucy nodded at that. "—Alright. Ms. Heartfilia. Your class would be 1-A. Your homeroom being Mrs. Belno. You may choose your electives, and please sign down here." Makarov explained, pointing at one part of the paper. Lucy came closer to the desk and took out a pen, staring at the paper and started to write and sign.

Pulling away, Lucy placed the cap back on the pen as Makarov took the paper, double-checking. The info paper says:

_Heartfilia, Lucy  
Age 15  
July 1, X997  
__Transferee from the United States of America  
Class 1-A - Mrs. Belno  
Locker Number: #226_

_Subjects  
Algebra 9  
Biochemistry  
Japanese  
Home Economics 9  
English I  
Physical Education  
Music & Arts  
History & Japanese Government_

_Electives  
Astronomy (M-W-F)  
Literature (T-TH)_

_Clubs  
Music Club  
Library & Manga Club  
Media Club_

_By the **Fairy Tail Academy Administrators & Staff 2013**  
_

_Signed and approved,_

_Lucy E. Heartfilia__*signature*_

Loke and Gray peeked from behind her shoulder and both men whined and cheered simultaneously.

"Oh cool. We're in the same class! And I'm in Media and Library too! Guess we'll be seeing each other more often, huh?" Gray smirked and ran a hand through his spiky black hair, sighing. Loke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he watched Gray trying to _flirt _with the new girl.

The lion-mane haired man glared at the ravenette, gritting his teeth. "Don't get too high on yourself, bud. A lovely woman like Heartfilia-san doesn't deserve to associate with the likes of you. Look at yourself, Fullbuster, all naked and whatnot. At least be ashamed!" Loke dramatically exclaimed, aggravated. Gray looked down on his attire, only to see him only on his boxers.

Lucy's brown eyes widened at the sight and immediately looked away. "Y-Y-You're clothes..." A light blush painted her face. "...pervert..." She muttered under her breath, covering her face to avoid seeing him.

With that, Loke started to laugh out loud, throwing his head back. While Gray was blushing hard and searched for his clothes frantically, running around the office.

Not until Makarov shouted and then begun to bawl his eyes out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?! I MEAN, THINK ABOUT _ME_, YOU KNOW?! THE GORGEOUS BOMBSHELL LUCY-SAN IS SEPARATED FROM ME FOR _TWO _FLOORS! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?! YOU ASSHOLES! YOU UNGRATEFUL IDIOTS! WAAAAAAAHH! AND I CAN NEVER ESCAPE THIS HELLHOLE OF AN OFFICE!" Then Makarov rolled over his table, ruining and crumpling the papers on the way. Animated tears covered his wrinkled cheeks as he stomped his small fists on the wood. Lucy blinked awkwardly at the sight and watched the scene display in front of her. Gray and Loke glanced at each other and sweatdropped.

Lucy took a few steps back and turned around, taking her info. As she opened the door, she looked behind her over her shoulder, saying, "I'll be getting to my class then, guys. Bye, mangy beasts." And she left, disappearing in sight.

Both male teens gazed at the spot she was standing in awhile ago and dragged their attention to the old man who is still crying. "You know, I've been having this eerie feeling that he's been a pedophile when he was younger." Gray said monotonously. Loke nodded his head in agreement.

"Sometimes, I worry for Laxus... wonder what happened to him..." Loke let out a _heh_, while Gray sighed in disappointment; disappointed _and _embarrassed as to why their principal is a pervert and a creep.

**[Line Break]**

_Later at Class 1-A_

The moment Lucy entered the classroom, all of the students inside stopped what they were doing, their heads turning to the door as fast as the wind. The blonde froze in surprise, her brown eyes glancing at every eyeball she could see. It was awkward silence, but Lucy ignored it and continued to walk inside.

She saw a vacant seat near the window at the back and decided to take it as _hers_. There's no name on it, so why not?

Sitting down, she pulled out her earphones from her skirt pocket, and plugged them in. She let her iPod go to Shuffle, and closed her eyes, humming to the beat quietly. Lucy was enjoying her magical little world. Some students _may _be looking at her weirdly, but she didn't mind. She's stressed and toxic as hell, so she deserved a good rest.

Well, maybe not. Luck must not be on her side, because a hand had slammed on her table, disturbing her peace and quiet. If you call metal songs peace and quiet, sure.

Lucy raised her right brow and plugged out one earphone, staring at the owner of the hand. She saw a girl with long red hair and hazelnut eyes. _Oh great. Probably the class Prez or something. The most cliche thing that could happen to the new student. _Lucy thought to herself, facepalming mentally. Beside the redhead was a petite blue-haired girl and a mature-looking woman with white hair. Lucy's eyes widened at that.

_Oh my Lord, why does she have white hair?! _Lucy frowned at the thought. The only person looking so serious was the redhead. Obviously.

"Alright, I get it, I get it," Lucy raised her hands in surrender. "God, you don't have to get so angry that you have to slam your hand on the table. You'll break that, you know?" She sighed and kept her iPod in her bag. The redhead growled at her and her eyes narrowed even more.

"Well, do you want me to?" She challenged, her nails dragging on the smooth wood of the armchair.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly in interest. "Do you?" The blonde retorted. "I'm not forcing you or anything. Nothing wrong about trying it out, right?" She sneered teasingly, crossing her arms on her chest. This is her game. Let's see if Miss Red here can play along.

The redhead scowled at her statement, which made Lucy grin triumphantly. "I'm just kidding, you know? You don't have to take everything so seriously..." Lucy said in a drawl, staring at the redhead.

The latter, though, struck a nerve. Well, just a bit. But you could tell she was kinda angry with her eyebrows furrowed deeply and her eyes narrowing; take that with a very serious frown on her face. Lucy grunted, "Let me guess..." she paused dramatically.

"You're the President, aren't you?" The blonde quirked a thin brow. The red-haired woman sighed calmly.

"Indeed. My name's _Erza_. I am the one and—" She tried to continue her response, but it seems that Lucy had other plans. It's still joking time.

"Erza, huh. Oh yeah, that's right. No wonder. There's the _no gadgets allowed _policy thing. Were you the one who made the rules up? Pretty lame, you know? And then, there's the _no eating gum within campus_. Are you serious?" Lucy said in a surprised and hurt yet mocking at the same time tone. After that was said, Erza's face was as red as her hair. That's a sign which said Lucy won the game.

"Ugh! Why you little—!" Erza was fuming. Real bad. Her teeth were grinding against each other, her cheeks were burning red, her eyes are flaring in anger, and her shoulders are shaking as if she's having the urge to kill the blonde. Her patience is as thin as a thread already. Seeing this, the blue-haired girl pulled on Erza's arm, making her step away.

"Er-chan, you've got to calm down!" The petite girl scolded, frowning at her friend. "She's new here." But Erza gave the smaller girl a glare.

"I don't care if she's new. She's disrespecting a student older than her!" Erza faced Lucy. "Where are your manners, newbie?" She crossed her arms on her chest, looking down at the freshman.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Where do you think it is? I'm sure it's around here somewhere..." Lucy acted as if she really was looking for it, but a scowl appeared on her face as quick as she started to pretend. "It's not like I _don't _have manners. It's just that you're being mean to me, so I'm like this."

Erza's eyes widened, while her two companions patted her back as if to try to relax her. At least. And then there's _try_. She growled lightly under her breath. "You. Student Council. Principal's office. Later, after your first class. I'm in charge. Master will be going on a meeting with the other school principals," She explained sternly. "I'll be expecting you."

Lucy nodded her head carelessly. "_Hai, hai_.*" She raised her hands up in surrender, yawning. Erza clicked on her tongue in annoyance and made her leave, the white-haired girl following.

The blue-haired one sat on the vacant seat beside her.

Lucy shot a confused look at the thin girl. The bluenette* beamed brightly, "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for Lucy to shake, but the blonde merely stared at the hand, not moving an inch in her seat. Levy waited patiently for Lucy to move, but she didn't budge.

"Umm... we're supposed to... shake hands..." Levy explained awkwardly, but Lucy didn't twitch a bit. She was still staring at Levy, making the petite lass fidget in her seat nervously, her hand still in front of her.

"I know. But I don't want to." Lucy said. Levy sweatdropped, laughing.

"Okay..." her voice trailed off. "The least you could do is to tell me your name..?" Levy leaned forward, her face a good five feet away from Lucy's. The latter opened her mouth to say something, which made Levy's face light up, but she closed it once more, immediately looking away and facing the window. Levy's face started to fill with shock as she started to stammer, "E-E-_Eeehh_?! Just tell me your name!" She pushed. "You were about to say it!" Levy held Lucy on the shoulders and shook her, but Lucy didn't falter.

It's gonna be a long year with this girl beside her.

**[Line Break]**

So first class was finally done, and unfortunately, it was algebra. Lucy had to survive the whole hour with the boring subject and an annoying seatmate. And the worst part was introducing herself in front of the class. Since her professor said, _"Everyone here knows each other, and since you're new around here, how about going here in front and try saying some things about yourself, hmm?"_ Lucy had to tell her name, she thought, but she skipped on that part. A lot of students complained about it, but the professor was unfazed by it, leaving her to her decision.

Lucy sighed at the thought and remembered what Erza had told her a while ago. Go to the principal's office. Because they will have a talk. Probably.

Lucy's brown eyes scanned the doors and the names on top of it, trying to look for the door that Loke and Gray had led her to early in the morning. It's eerily quiet in the hallways, and there were only a few people walking here and there. Lucy avoided bumping into someone, and then she finally stopped in front of familiar twin doors that she had seen before. _This has to be it. _Lucy knocked on the door gently, and then it opened, revealing the same office from this morning.

Except the occupants weren't an old man nor two idiots anymore. Except, it _does _has the two idiots from before, but this time, there were more people. And one of them included the mighty President Erza.

She entered the carpeted room, taking in her surroundings. A dozen pairs of eyes were staring back at her. But Lucy only looked straight at Erza's hazel ones.

And then the redhead smirked, latching both of her hands in front of her as she sat on the principal's desk.

"Why, hello there, Lucy Heartfilia. I am certainly glad you made it."

**(っ-●益●)っ**

**ღ To Be Continued ღ**

* * *

**chapter notes:**

***Yoroshiku  
**– _means Nice to meet you in Japanese_

***Master Mak**  
– _so let's just say that's what they call him around here. I know, pretty corny but ignore it. His name is still Makarov._

***-san (you probably passed by this honorific for an amount or so)**  
– _a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways._

***Hai**  
– _it's a respectful way to say "yes" in Japanese_

***bluenette**  
_– picked the term up from somewhere  
_

* * *

**mini-teaser:**

**Chapter two**  
"The Secretary"

_The Student Council is in desperate need for the position of the Secretary. Who will it be? And will the new recruit cope up with the Student Council's wild antics? Read on to find out! Read and review! ღ_

* * *

_* Any questions, please don't be afraid to ask! Either in a review or PM, it's fine. Review! Constructive criticisms are most likely welcome. *_


End file.
